Fire Flowers
by Vydugs
Summary: PokéSpe. Au. Detrás de cada gran banda existe una historia. Altos y bajos, alegrías y sueños, amor y conflictos, pero lo más importante; Amistad. / "—¡Qué tal, jóvenes promesas! — Los cinco se miraron curiosos — Les llamo desde "Johto Music Entertainment" ¿Les parece una pequeña reunión?." /
1. Cuando pase por aquí

OMG! Primer fic. Espero que les guste~ Quisiera agradecer a Rex por su gran apoyo, muchos corazones para ti amigo!.

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. La canción es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños (Green Day).

**Adventencias:** BlueClothesShipping (Sapphire/Black), AU, OoC muy leve.

**Notas de autor:** Lo más importante de todo, cuando veas "**(*)"** dale play a la song~ (/watch?v=h5sP39H0ilQ)

* * *

Un gran día se podía apreciar en las concurridas calles de Goldenrod, una de las famosas ciudades de Johto. Los pájaros cantaban, los niños corrían y reían, algunos ancianos caminaban felices. Todo era felicidad. Bueno, todo menos el chico que corría entre las personas, como si lo persiguiese un perro rabioso.

Demonios. Otra vez tarde.

¿Le patearán el trasero? Sí. ¿Lo insultarán? Como cada día.

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, pero el hecho de llevar consigo lo que más amaba en el mundo, se lo dificultaba enormemente. Ningún ser humano puede asegurar que correr con un teclado en la espalda era pan comido.

Pudo divisarla y soltó un suspiro de alivio. A lo lejos, se veía el letrero de "Cryspi's". La famosa heladería de Goldenrod, su lugar de encuentro.

Miró su reloj rogando que el tiempo se retrocediera, por lo menos 5 minutos y sería feliz.

—Diez minutos tarde — Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo, pensando en que castigo le darían esa vez.

Finalmente llegó a su destino. Abrió lentamente la puerta, miró a todos lados en busca de alguno de sus amigos. Ninguno se encontraba.

—Genial, eso me da tiempo para poder... Un momento... —Volteó ferozmente su cabeza en todas las direcciones. Sin creer lo que estaba pasando dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, Gold! Bienvenido, ¿Qué vas a ordenar hoy? — La pequeña voz logro sacarlo de su pequeño estado de felicidad.

— Yellow ¿Los has visto? — Preguntó ansioso.

— ¿Las "Pink Girls" y los populares? Claro, mesa 4. — Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro

—No, no a ellos, ya sabes, el gruñón de Green y el resto—

—Pues... -Exclamó mientras dirigía su mirada levemente arriba— Pearl estuvo en la mañana, pero luego de eso, ninguno ha pisado el lugar.

Gold comenzó a reír felizmente, mientras exclama frases como "La venganza es mía" o "Esta vez ustedes dormirán con los peces". Yellow lo miraba extrañada preguntándose que podría ocasionar esa felicidad en su amigo.

¿Has escuchado la popular frase "Después de la calma, viene la tormenta"? Bueno, pues ahora entra en acción.

El pokégear de Gold comenzó a sonar, este al escucharlo dejó de armar tanto alboroto, y sonrió maliciosamente.

Antes de que pudiera articular una palabra, se escuchó una voz.

—_Gold. ¿Qué significa para ti "Sean puntuales"?_

— Greeny, querido amigo, yo he estado bien, muchas gracias por preguntar

—_No tengo tiempo para tus niñerías. Tu trasero tiene que estar aquí en 10 minutos, o lo pagarás._

—Jajajaja, Green, pobre e iluso Green — Gold inspiraba confianza al hablar. Peligroso

— _¿De qué demonios te ríes?_

— Viejo. Llevo esperando en "Crispy's" más de treinta minutos, y ninguno de ustedes se ha dignado a aparecer — Una sonrisa adorno su rostro al no recibir respuesta.

—_...—_

— ¿Green?

— _¿Eres idiota o qué?_ — Toda muestra de alegría abandonó a Gold —_Estamos en casa de Pearl._

— ¡¿Qué?! — Trago pesado — Pe-pero, si Sapphire dijo claramente que... sería... aquí… — Escucho un pequeño pito provenir del aparato, avisando que Green había cortado la comunicación.

— Gold —El nombrado dirigió su mirada a la chica — Será mejor que corras.

Definitivamente después de la calma llega la tormenta. Una muy mala tormenta

* * *

Hojeaba delicadamente, ese era su trabajo. Un muy aburrido trabajo. Revisaba cuidadosamente las fechas y nombres inscritos, aunque la paga no fuera buena, podía disfrutar de todos los libros que poseían. Y eso para ella, era un paraíso.

— ¡Crys ya me voy! —El grito del chico de boina le hizo saltar un poco. — ¡Y gracias por esos pasteles!

—Adiós Dia, nos vemos mañana —Recordó fugazmente a cierta persona— ¿Podrías pedirle a Rald que me llame? Encontré algo que seguro le gustará.

— ¡Claro! —Salió rápidamente de la librería. Provocando que la pequeña campanita sonara.

Crystal odiaba la dichosa campana.

Aún no acostumbraba escucharla cada vez que alguna persona entraba o salía del local.

Sonó nuevamente.

Tendría que deshacerse de ella, definitivamente lo haría.

—Hola "presidenta" —La chica dejo de mirar el gran y gordo libro de "Retiros y devoluciones de libros", dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía.

—Cheren… ¿Podrías por lo menos dejarme trabajar tranquila? —Odiaba al chico. Mucho más que a la campana.

—No estoy aquí para molestarte Crys, vengo con otro propósito.

—No me llames así, solo mis amigos lo hacen. — Si las miradas mataran, Cheren sería más que polvo. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Green me pidió todos estos libros para el club de literatura. —Dijo mientras mostraba una gran lista. — Nuestro querido presidente nos mantendrá ocupados este semestre.

Crys no respondió. Le arrebato la lista al chico de anteojos y caminó hacía la computadora.

Mientras más rápido terminará, más rápido se libraría del "Cuatro Ojos", apodo que cariñosamente Emerald le había dado.

* * *

— ¡Hey! Tráeme otro "Helado súper-mega-híper-gigante" de chocolate, vainilla, caramelo y está... cosa verde — Un sonriente chico de ojos rojos acababa de terminar su helado… y quería más.

— ¡Por Arceus Red! ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan glotón? Un día de estos reventarás.

—Para tu información Blue, los basquetbolistas necesitamos comer más de 8.000 calorías diarias.

— ¿Esos no son los nadadores? — Agregó desde otro extremo de la mesa un chico que tenía una extraña banda cubriendo su frente.

—Es lo mismo Ruby —Red dirigió su mirada al GIGANTE helado que comería por segunda vez. La baba casi caía por la comisura de sus labios. — Gracias, Diamond— El nombrado sonrió y volvió apresuradamente a la barra.

—Dejando de lado al goloso de Red. — Dijo una chica de cabello castaño y extraños ojos, con un color muy parecido al blanco — ¡A lo que vinimos!

— ¡El cumpleaños de Platina!

—Exacto Ruby. ¡Nuestra querida amiga estará de cumpleaños! Será un evento de gran categoría, ¿Cierto Plat? — La chica nombrada estaba hipnotizada mirando hacia la barra. — ¡Platina!

— ¿Eh? — Se sobresaltó. Blue era de todo menos delicada a la hora de llamar la atención. — Oh, sí. Le pedí a mis padres "Crispy's" para la fiesta y me autorizaron, pero tenemos un pequeño problema. —Soltó un suspiro, digno de una Reina— La música.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Todos miraron a White con cierto temor. Cada vez que ella planeaba las cosas, de alguna forma, algo no salía bien. — Conozco a las personas indicadas para eso.

— Las "Pink Girls" tendrán a los músicos más talentosos de la ciudad, a lo más cool de lo cool niñas. —La voz chillona de la pelirosa irritó a sus acompañantes. — ¡Será fabulous!

—Chicos, cre-creo que no me siento bien… —El rostro de Red paso a tener un color pálido y una graciosa expresión en su cara. — ¡No comeré helado nunca más!

* * *

Tenían esperando a Gold más de 30 minutos. ¡30 minutos de práctica perdida! Y eso para Green era sencillamente ¡I-na-cep-table!.

Aún cuestionaba el hecho de la presencia del ojíambar en la banda.

Miró a sus demás compañeros charlar animadamente en el sillón de la casa. Se negaban a comenzar la práctica sin que todos los integrantes estuvieran allí.

—Y por eso creo que debería existir un helado sabor hamburguesa. — Si no fuera por la seriedad en la que hablaba, simplemente se pensaría que bromeaba.

—Black… eres un idiota sin cura.

—Pearl tiene razón — Ambos voltearon su mirada a la chica, que jugaba perezosamente con un lápiz. — Eres más idiota que Gold.

—Que tu novia diga eso… —Black fingió un llanto falso apoyado dramáticamente en donde se encontraba sentado. — ¡Duele!

—Nunca entenderé como lo soportas Sapph. — El rubio miró alternadamente entre los dos castaños. Black "lloraba" en un intento desesperado de llamar la atención de su novia.

—Simplemente lo ignoro — La ojiazul seguía concentrada en la hoja que tenía frente a ella. Había hecho eso un millón de veces, pero aún tenía dificultad, y más aún con el ruido que era producido por Black. Quería al chico, estaba claro, pero a veces era tan infantil que le daban ganas de mandarlo a volar. — ¡Puedes cerrar la maldita boca Black! Estoy intentando escribir la melodía, pero contigo llorando como una niña no es nada fácil.

—Si Sapph, yo también te quiero mucho, amor mío. —Grave error. Puede que ella soportara que le llamase "Cariño", siempre y cuando la chica estuviera de humor. — Por casualidad… ¿Estás en esos días de mujer? — Black sin duda quería morir.

Como si fuese una pelea de lucha libre, Sapphire tomó un cojín y se lanzó contra el ojinegro, golpeándolo violentamente. Nadie nunca entendería como esos dos podrían estar juntos, la vida tiene muchas incógnitas.

Green observaba desde lejos indiferente la "pequeña matanza" que ocurría. Tendrían que llevar a Black al hospital luego, nada fuera de lo común. Hasta que el insistente sonido de una puerta lo saco de su pequeño pensamiento.

Se puso de pie con la lentitud digna de él.

Y abrió.

—Llegas tarde.

— ¡Green! ¡Lo siento! Fue una pequeña confu… sión — Gold miró a lo que alguna vez fue una tranquila sala de estar. Green le siguió la mirada.

La madre de Pearl seguro les mataría cuando volviese.

El Rubio se encontraba saltando en el sillón mientras gritaba animadamente apoyando la golpiza, Sapphire se encontraba aún sobre lo que parecía ser… ¿Black? Mientras lo golpeaba. Green soltó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada a la puerta.

Gold no estaba.

— ¡Eso es Sapph golpéalo! ¡Déjalo inconsciente! ¡Esa es mi amiga!

Una pequeña vena adornó el rostro del ojiverde. Habían despertado a la bestia, y eso no era nada bueno.

— ¡YA BASTA! — Su grito pudo haber sido escuchado hasta en Sinnoh. — ¡Todos! Los quiero sentados ¡Ahora!

Bastó solo eso para que los nombrados se sentarán en el molido sillón, rígidos, mirando hacia adelante y sin emitir sonido alguno.

Green miró satisfecho su logro.

— ¡Gold, al frente! —Como si estuviesen en el mismo ejército, el nombrado se dirigió a un lado de su "General" —No nos interesa saber con quién perdías tu tiempo, aun así pagaras por hacernos perder nuestro tiempo. Ahora siéntate. —Acción y reacción, Gold tomó asiento a un lado de un semi-inconciente Black.

Todos miraron con cierto temor al castaño.

¡Maldito el momento en que hicieron enojar a Green! Lo pagarían, estaban seguros.

— ¡Sapphire!

— ¿S-si?

—Lo último que necesitamos es perder nuestro vocalista. Así que por favor esfuérzate y trata de no golpear a Black — La chica asintió con una mueca de disgusto en su cara. — Ahora... muéstrame esa nueva canción.

—Bu-bueno Green es muy gracioso... ja ja, la canción aún... aún no... —Sapphire intentaba mirar los ojos verde esmeralda. —No termino... la melodía.

Un silencio se extendió por toda la sala.

Pearl juraría que logro escuchar el aleteo de los pájaros afuera.

Black aún trataba de recuperarse de la golpiza.

Y Gold, bueno Gold imaginaba el castigo que le darían, temiendo lo peor.

—Muéstrame lo que llevas hasta ahora. — ¡Jaque mate! Green sí que sabía cómo ganar.

La castaña se levantó del sillón perezosamente en dirección hacía su guitarra, una linda y genial electroacústica CD60CE Fender color negro. Preparó el pequeño amplificador y micrófono. Rasgo levemente las cuerdas intentando descubrir la entonación de la guitarra.

Perfectamente afinada.

¡Demonios!.

Odiaba cantar, a menos que fuese obligatorio o recibiera dinero, fuera de eso lo odiaba. Tomo aire y comenzó. (*) Sus dedos atravesaban firmes el mástil de la guitarra, presionando las cuerdas para producir las notas. La música era lo suyo.

_Te escuché llorar_

_Por toda la ciudad_

_Tú buscabas a ese alguien y yo estoy aquí afuera vagando_

_Mientras que tú te sientas y sientes pena por ti misma_

_No te apartes ahora y seca tus llorosos ojos_

_Solo vago por el momento, ensuciando mi patio_

_No te pongas así_

_¿Entonces pensabas en deshacerte de mí?_

_No hay tiempo de buscar alrededor del mundo_

_Porque sabes dónde me encontraras_

_Cuando pase por aquí_

Los chicos le miraban sorprendidos. Esa sería una gran canción.

El rubio comenzó a golpetear sus dedos pensando en cómo introducir sus tambores allí. Gold ya tenía planeado algunos solos de teclado entre los cortes.

_Lo he escuchado antes_

_Así que no derribes mi puerta_

_Soy un perdedor y un usuario_

_Así que no necesito a un acosador_

_Que trate de derribarme, porque sé que tienes la razón_

_Así que haz lo que quieras_

_Asegúrate de hacerlo inteligentemente_

_Quizá te des cuenta de que tu duda, no significaba nada_

_Siempre estuvo ahí_

_No puedes forzar algo si simplemente no está bien_

_No hay tiempo de buscar alrededor del mundo_

_Porque sabes dónde me encontraras_

_Cuando pase por aquí_

Black miraba atentamente a la chica frente a él, amaba su voz, amaba su forma de tocar. Sabía que llegaría muy lejos, que todos lo harían.

Por otra parte Green sonreía, si señores aunque no lo crean, Green puede sonreír, raramente pero lo hace. Sapphire comenzó con una pequeña variación en la tonada.

_No hay tiempo de buscar alrededor del mundo_

_Porque sabes dónde estaré_

_Cuando pase por aquí_

_Cuando pase por aquí_

_Cuando pase por aquí_

_Cuando pase por aquí_

Todos seguían mirando a la chica, como si estuviesen en un trance. Sapphire comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

¿Estaba mal?

¿No les gustó?

¡Malditos sean los silencios incomodos!

—Y bien... ¿Les gusto?

— ¿Gustarnos? —La castaña asintió levemente. — Yo diría que est-

— ¡Este será el nuevo éxito! —Pearl se adelantó olímpicamente a cualquier estupidez que saliera de la boca de Gold.

—Creo que ya tengo pensado el acompañamiento —Exclamo un Black sonriente.

—Que no se hable más. —Green se levantó del sillón mientras se dirigía a la puerta, los demás le miraban curiosos. —Tienen tres días para pensar como incluirán sus instrumentos.

Y así, sin decir nada más, el bajista dejó a sus compañeros en la habitación, con una clara expresión de "¿Qué?".

—Entonces... ya que tenemos libre. —Gold se atrevió a romper el silencio. — ¿Qué tal una película?

* * *

Se encontraba sentado cerca de la heladera.

"Crispy's" estaba vació a esa hora, por lo que podía tomar un pequeño y merecido descanso. Debía dejar de trabajar en tantos lugares a la vez.

Lo peor es que ni siquiera podía sacar un mísero helado. Estaba a punto de comenzar a lamentarse, cuando una voz suave lo interrumpió.

—Hola, Dia.

— ¡Wally, Rald! Bienvenidos~ —El peliverde le sonrió en modo de respuesta. El rubio simplemente le miró serio. Sus ojos eran a penas visibles gracias a la altura de la barra.

— ¿Has visto a Crystal hoy?

—Está en la librería Rald. —Diamond se quedó un momento pensativo. ¿Qué le había pedido Crys? Recuerda Dia, recuerda... — ¡Oh! Y dijo que le llamaras.

— ¡¿De verdad?! Lo siento Wally ¡Adiós! —Dicho y hecho, el rubio de baja estatura salió corriendo por la entrada de la heladería. Dejando a Diamond y Wally.

— ¿Quieres un helado? —La pregunta del otro chico lo sacó de su pequeño trance.

—No Dia, gracias. —Lo habían dejado solo. Genial. —Nos vemos.

El peliverde se dirigió lentamente a la salida, pero antes de tocar la manilla, dirigió su mirada a una de las mesas y sonrió levemente, para luego irse de allí.

Ruby dejó salir un pequeño suspiro.

* * *

Jodido Gold.

Les había invitado al cine, pero recordó algo que debía hacer y se fue, dejando a los tres solos en el parque y sin nada en mente.

—Bien —El castaño dejó salir un suspiro. Se encontraban recostados en el pasto, bajo un frondoso árbol. — ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

—Propongo planear a tortura de Gold —Exclamó la ojiazul alzando su mano.

— ¿Qué tal una carrera?

—Sapph y yo tendríamos desventaja. —Black sonrió torpemente. — No somos corredores "profesionales" como tú.

— ¿Eso es un insulto o un halago?

Sapphire se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Ambos le miraron cuando esta se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

—No se queden allí tirados, ¡Vamos por un helado!

Los tres amigos emprendieron rumbo a "Crispy's" a paso lento, admirando el hermoso paisaje que entregaba el parque de Goldenrod. Su vista se concentró en un gran edificio que sobresalía de todos los demás cercanos. Algún día tendrían el placer de tocar allí, en el "Arena Johto", el sueño de todo músico.

* * *

Tenía más de media hora buscando los libros de la interminable lista. Maldijo mentalmente a su castaño "presidente del club de literatura".

Crystal no acostumbraba a maldecir, ella era más bien una niña educada. Pero en cuanto veía a ese estúpido, presumido y arrogante de Cheren.

Se podría jurar que emanaba un aura negra.

— ¡Crystal! ¿Dónde est- —Emerald miró a Cheren— Cuatro ojos…

El chico de lentes simplemente lo ignoró. A su vista simplemente esa enano no merecía que le dirigiese la palabra.

Emerald siguió de largo, mientras fulminaba al otro con la mirada. Se le lanzaría a golpearlo y hacer añicos sus lentes, pero tenía autocontrol.

Un gran autocontrol.

—Rald, que bueno que llegas. —La chica de las coletas tenía la mitad de la cabeza dentro de un gran mueble lleno de libros.

— ¿Te ha causado problemas? — El rubio miró serio en dirección a Cheren.

—No es nada preocupante —Crystal salió del mueble y lo miró con una sonrisa, provocando un leve sonrojo en el chico. — Tengo algo que te gustará.

* * *

Green caminaba calmadamente por las calles.

Muy pronto tendrían que volver al instituto, eso significaba menos ensayo y menos ensayo era algo no muy bueno para la banda.

No negaba que sus amigos eran unos excelentes músico, pero como siempre ha escuchado de su abuelo — El destacado Director del instituto de Goldenrod — "La práctica hace al maestro". Debía hacer que practicasen más a menudo, era su deber, como buen líder que era.

Y aquí viene la incógnita…

¿Cómo lo lograría?

Vamos Green piensa, piensa, hay una solución, siempre existe una, piensa, pie-

Se paró en seco, provocando que más de alguna persona chocase con él. Pero no le importaba, tenía su respuesta, algo tan simple.

¡¿Cómo lo pasó por alto?!

¡Bendito sea Arceus! ¡Bendita sea la "Radio Escolar! ¡Bendito sea su abuelo el director!

Pero más importante aún.

¡Bendita sea White!

* * *

Agradecería mucho unas rewiew.. no sé, yo digo...

La publicación será semanal~ (Posiblemente)

**Vydugs.**


	2. ¿En que nos metimos ahora?

**Disclaimer**: Pokémon pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka, Yamamoto y muchos japoneses más.

**Adventencias**: Insinuaciones de muchos shipping~

**Notas de autor**: Muchas gracias por las reviews del capítulo anterior!

* * *

— ¿Un libro?

—No es cualquier libro Rald. — La chica fingió estar enojada. — ¡Es un libro sobre tecnología! Tus favoritos.

Emerald solo le miró extrañado a modo de respuesta.

¿Para qué otro libro?

No es que fuese mal agradecido — Y menos si es un regalo de Crys — pero ella ya había visto la interminable colección que tenía en su casa. Si la habitación de su hermano estaba llena de medallas, la suya de libros.

Comenzó a leer brevemente algunas de las páginas. _"Cómo construir un interceptor de señales", "Herramientas adecuadas para trabajos adecuados", "¡Construye tu propio motor con energía solar!"._

¡Por Arceus! Él ya sabía eso, y mucho más.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Levanto vista lentamente, hasta encontrarse con la de la mayor.

—No su-sucede nada Crys, es solo que... que… — Emerald tendría que trabajar más en controlar sus emociones al verla.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Me encanta este libro! Es el que faltaba en mi colección, muchas gracias Crys.

Definitivamente tendría que aprender a controlar sus emociones.

* * *

Y allí estaba.

Podía fácilmente hacer una lista de cómo se sentía ahora. Seguramente la palabra "Aburrido" aparecería muchas veces en ella.

White y Blue los habían dejado hace unos minutos, tenían la misión — excusa — de "buscar a los músicos más cool de todo Goldenrod". Platina y Maylene charlaban alegremente sobre maquillaje.

Ruby no negaba que le gustasen esas cosas también, pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

Mejor dicho, su mente estaba en ciertas personas ubicadas dos mesas más allá.

— Que pareja tan extraña…

* * *

White.

White.

¡White!.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Pensó en llamar a Sapphire, después de todo las castañas eran familia. Quizás sabría donde se encontraba.

¡Idea descartada! Ninguna persona debía enterarse de lo que planeaba. Green soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Esa sería una tarde muy larga buscando a la chica.

Pensó en su modelo literario. ¿Qué haría Sherlock Holmes en este caso? Examinar el contexto, claro. El ojiverde comenzó a ver detenidamente en todas las direcciones posibles.

Bien, estaba en el parque nacional, ¿En qué momento llegó allí?_ "No, no, no te desconcentres Green."_

Un grupo de jóvenes jugando a patear un balón. Nada.

Niños pequeños meciéndose en los columpios. Nada.

White en una banca charlando con Brawly. Nada.

Una extraña chica castaña que observaba como un espía cerca de un-

¡Detengan el mundo! ¡¿White charlando con Brawly?! Oh, no. Esos eran malas noticias.

_Brawly._

¿Por qué el líder de "Capipalestra" charlaba con White?

* * *

Se sentía algo… ¿Incomoda?

No era el chico sentado frente a ella, no. Solo escuchaba a Black hablar y hablar sobre cómo había derrotado a su archirrival en su videojuego preferido. Eso era normal.

Esto era otra cosa.

Lo había sentido desde el momento en que los dos castaños habían tomado asiento en una mesa en la heladería. Sentía una mirada sobre ella, si eso era. Sapphire estaba segura que alguien le miraba.

¿Pero quién lo hacía?

—Sapph.

¿Pearl? No, el rubio charlaba animadamente con Dia en la barra.

—Hey, ¿Me estás escuchando?

¿Podría ser Yellow? Tampoco, su pequeña amiga se encontraba a un lado del baño de hombres con una gran cara de preocupación.

— ¡Sapphire!

— ¿Eh? — El grito de Black le había sacado de su pequeño análisis.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — El castaño le miró preocupado.

—Es que… es que… —La chica miró en todas direcciones buscando una excusa para darle al castaño. — ¡El helado! Si el helado está muy frío.

— ¿Enserio? Ahora que lo dices nunca lo había notado…

Estaba agradeciendo mentalmente a Arceus por hacer tan idiota a Black, cuando le vio. El pelinegro al verse descubierto apartó la mirada rápidamente y fingió estar interesado en la conversación de su mesa.

¿El "chico princesa" le estaba mirando?

Aunque también estaba la cabezota de Black entre ellos... Un momento, ¡¿Estaba mirando a su novio?!

Esa era una posible opción, ya que la mayoría de los adolescentes que asistían al Instituto de la ciudad, tenían conocimiento sobre la preferencia —en cuanto a género— por parte del ojirubí. O eso había escuchado decir a White.

Sapphire se mostró pensativa un momento. ¿Y si en verdad le miraba a ella?

* * *

Un pelirrojo y un rubio, caminaban tranquilamente por el parque nacional.

Estaban próximos a comenzar un nuevo semestre en el instituto, y eso para lamento de nuestro querido Silver significaba solo tres cosas.

Soportar las burlas de su compañero de salón —mejor conocido como "Gold"— ; la radio escolar y por último — pero lo más importante — ser ignorado por Blue.

—Tranquilo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien este año.

—Cierra el pico Morti.

El nombrado solo se encogió de hombros como si nada hubiese pasado. Silver no le consideraba como su mejor amigo, pero sin duda su relación era lo más cercano a ese término.

Ambos eran catalogados como "fenómenos" por la mayoría de los estudiantes en el instituto. Esto ocasionó que su muy querida prima ojiazul, le ignorará todo lo posible, con la infantil excusa de "dañar su preciada reputación dentro del plantel educativo".

—No te atormentes Silver.

El pelirrojo suspiro pesadamente. Odiaba que su amigó leyese la mente.

* * *

—Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí. ¿Qué pasó florcita?, ¿No tienes con quién jugar a la estrellita de rock?

Genial.

En el mundo habitan más de 125 mil millones de personas —Según Gold—, pero justamente dentro de todo ese tumulto y precisamente en el lugar que se encontraba, tenía que toparse con estos dos.

El ojíambar maldijo en voz baja su suerte.

—Cállate Mister Músculos. —Gold estaba al borde de agotar su poca paciencia.

— Déjale en paz Bruno, no vale la pena rebajarse a su nivel.

El peliazul estuvo a punto de refutarle, pero una mirada de parte de Volkner fue suficiente para callarle. Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a Gold, mientras este mantenía su vista en alto… o lo intentaba.

No era secreto que las dos bandas mantenían una pequeña rivalidad desde sus inicios, después de todo ambas provenían del instituto de Goldenrod. Una sutil diferencia existe en la popularidad de cada una. Mientras que los miembros de "Capipalestra" forman parte del grupo popular, los integrantes de "Fire Flowers" son solo una parte más del alumnado.

Y esa diferencia comenzaba a enfadar al ojíambar.

Eso debía cambiar y ya sabía la manera en que lo haría.

* * *

30 minutos.

Ese era el tiempo que ha estado en el baño, devolviendo todo el dinero que gasto comprando el estúpido — pero irresistible y genial — "Helado súper-mega-híper-gigante".

Se sentía como una patada en la entrepierna. Un Lunes por la mañana. Luego de haber perdido el autobus Debido a que no sonó su alarma, ya que se descompuso.

Llegaría tarde al entrenamiento, y él como capitán no podía permitirse tal falta de respeto hacía su equipo. Incluyendo que Surge le patearía el trasero. Otra vez.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo. ¡Eso es Red! Abraza el inodoro como si tu vida dependiese de ello.

—¿Te sientes bi-bien...? —La suave voz le sacó de pequeña tarea. —Te he tra-traido algo pa-para el dolor...

— Creó que estoy un poco mejor —Murmuró el ojirojo.

— Lo de-dejaré en tu mesa, por si qui-quieres probarlo

— ¿Cúal es tu nombre?

— Ye-Yellow

— Muchas gracias, Yellow.

Red escuchó a la chica alejarse del lugar rápidamente, como si le persiguiesen. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que se quitó al momento de revisar la hora en su reloj de bolsillo.

Jodidos entrenamientos en verano.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Contamos con ustedes?

— Capipalestra nunca se niega a sus fan's.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no? — La chica le miró algo confusa.

—Es un sí, preciosa.

Blue comenzó a celebrar desde su pequeño y "poco visible" escondite. Lo había logrado.

¡White lo había logrado!

El cumpleaños de la heredera Berlitz sería súper-mega-fabuloso, aprovecharía el momento para bailar con muchos chicos, beber por montón y como no, demostrar que no era una simple cara bonita. Sin querer la ojiazul dejó escapar una suave y traviesa risa.

—Chica ruidosa.

Blue dirigió su sorprendida mirada a un costado y se encontró a un lado del extraño castaño, que también observaba escondido.

¿Desde cuándo estaba allí ese chico?

—¿Disculpa? — El aludido le miró por unos momentos sin expresión alguna en su rostro, y luego desvió su mirada hacía la pareja sentada en un banco, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¡Hey! No me ignores de ese modo

—Si no te callas nos van a descubrir. —Ahora fue el momento de ella para demostrar enojo.

—¿¡Quién te crees que eres para tratar así a las personas!? ¿Es qué no sabes qui- —Blue dejó de hablar repentinamente , ¡El chico le había tapado la boca! Ni siquiera sabía quién era y ya comenzaba a odiarlo. Estaba por comenzar a golpearlo cuando una voz les llamó la atención.

—¿Blue? Te dije qu- —La chica se detuvo al ver quien acompañaba a la nombrada. — ¿Green?

Ambos chicos palidecieron, les habían descubierto.

Mierda.

* * *

—No tienes nada que perder.

—Lo sé, pero- ¡Pero no puedo hacerlo!

—Dia, no, quiero decir Diamond, es solo un simple H-O-L-A —Exclamo el rubio con la cabeza entre las manos. — ¡Es solo una chica! No es que te fuese a morder o algo por el estilo.

—Bien. —El ojigrís infló el pecho y levantó la mirada como una forma de obtener más confianza en sí mismo. — ¡Lo haré!

Pearl sonrió al ver a su amigo atravesar la pequeña puerta de la barra en dirección a una de las mesas, el chico avanzaba tan seguro que le provocaba en el pecho una pequeña sensación de orgullo, y sonrió como un padre cuando su hijo anota un gol.

Lamentablemente no todo es para siempre.

A tan solo unos pasos de llegar, Diamond volteó violentamente en dirección a los baños con una estática sonrisa forzada. Pearl se golpeó la frente fuertemente con la palma de su mano, había fallado nuevamente.

Según sus cuentas, ya iban cincuenta y cuatro veces en las que su amigo evitaba hablarle a la chica. Habían intentado de todo, desde vestirse el mismo como mujer, hasta hablar con una foto de ella. Quizás con el inicio del periodo escolar, Dia lograría por fin hablarle con cualquier tipo de excusa, aunque por lo visto la adolecente no se alejaba mucho de sus amigas.

Sólo les quedaba lo que cualquier persona totalmente desesperada haría en su caso; pedir ayuda a Gold.

* * *

Ambos castaños se quedaron estáticos pensando en alguna forma de zafarse del gran problema en el que se habían metido. Ni siquiera sabían si iba contra la ley espiar.

Blue haciendo gala de toda su inteligencia y rapidez, susurró un pequeño _"Sígueme si quieres salir de esta" _al ojiverde.

—¡White, cariño! Al fin te encuentro, ¿Dónde te habías metido? — La aludida no logró responder, ya que Blue le interrumpió olímpicamente. — Estuve por todo el parque buscándote querida, ¡No sabes por todo lo que tuve que pasar! —La chica de verdad era buena actuando, pensó Green. — Perros, balones, pájaros, la policía, bebes. Hasta que este joven y apuesto caballero, me trajo hasta ti.

El nombrado caballero le miró sorprendido, esta al no ver reacción le golpeó "levemente" en las costilla. Y Green, el solo actuó como lo haría normalmente.

—Yo me largo, adiós.

—¿Tan pronto Green? Vamos, quédate y hablemos de música, si es que sabes algo claro. —Brawly era el perfecto ejemplo de la palabra "arrogancia" y el ojiverde odiaba eso.

—Chicos no es necesario pelear. —White intentó detener la pelea que se generaría.

—Ni en mis sueños me rebajaré a su nivel.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Green no lo soportó más y se lanzó sobre el peliazul, intentando fallidamente propinarle unos golpes en su estúpida cara, pero no contaba con que Brawly conocía a la perfección las artes marciales y con un rápido movimiento dejó a Green bajo el, para luego comenzar a golpearle.

White y Blue miraban la pelea sin poder intervenir, esta última interesada más en el castaño que en la pelea.

De pronto, una figura proveniente de quien-sabe-donde, se lanzó contra Brawly violentamente, provocando que el chico callera a un lado y diera dramáticos giros dignos de un Power Ranger.

—Gold… ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?

—De nada Green, es un placer salvarte como siempre. —El ojíambar se levantó lentamente mientras ofrecía su mano al castaño. —Ahora a patearle el culo a ese-

—¡Alto!. —Blue se interpuso entre los tres chicos. —Existe una mejor manera de arreglar esto. —Los chicos y White le miraron expectantes. ¿Qué se traía entre manos ahora? — Una batalla de bandas, en el cumpleaños de Platina.

—Aceptamos.

.—Está decidido, cada uno podrá tocar sólo una canción y el ganador… el ganador... ¿Cuál es el premio? —Blue ni siquiera conocía la razón de tanta violencia.

—El ganador obtendrá el respeto total del perdedor. — Bien, eso sonaba convincente. — Y además tendrá que recibir 10.000.000 de pokédolares.

Green se mantuvo callado durante un momento. Necesitaban el dinero, no podían seguir exponiendo a Sapph y Gold en las calles para reunir fondos, ni podían aprovechar la gratitud de la madre de Pearl.

Por otro lado, en el supuesto caso de perder deberían vender sus instrumentos y eso significaba el fin de la banda. Pero era un riesgo que debían correr.

—Trato hecho.

—Si así es- ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué!? —Gold miró incrédulo al ojiverde.

Ambos líderes estrecharon sus manos simbolizando el acuerdo mutuo, bajo la mirada de Gold que expresaba un visible _"No puede ser verdad"._

* * *

La chica a la cual había estado observando desde un buen rato se había marchado junto con un castaño y un rubio. Su amigo, Red, también se había marchado rápidamente gritando que Surge le patearía el trasero.

¿Conclusión? Ruby se encontraba aburrido. Nuevamente.

Se despidió de las chicas y emprendió el viaje en dirección a la casa de un viejo amigo. Comenzó a recordar bellos momentos junto al peliverde. Ni siquiera supo el momento en el que llego a la puerta y tenía su mano apoyada en el pequeño timbre. Dudo por unos momentos en tocarlo.

¿Cuándo se habían distanciado tanto?

Claro, cuando él lo provoco. No es que no le gustase que lo vieran con Wally, pero él es Ruby, el chico más bello, cool, genial y hermoso del instituto, bueno algo parecido. Aun así le hablaba y saludaba… rara vez, pero lo hacía. ¿Eso contaba?

—¿Ruby? —El nombrado se volteó lentamente al escuchar la suave voz.

—Wa-Wally yo…

—¿Qué tal si entramos?

* * *

Los tres se dirigían rápidamente a la casa del líder, quien minutos antes les había enviado un mensaje algo desesperado.

_DE: Green_

_ASUNTO: ¡Urgente!_

_Los quiero a todos en mi casa. Tienen 20 minutos._

El castaño podía ser tan cariñoso a veces y ser tan considerado, que incluso a Sapph le entraban deseos de abrazarle. Sarcásticamente hablando.

Black golpeó la puerta suavemente, siendo recibido por Daisy, quién los guío a la habitación del ojiverde, en la cual se encontraba un muy asustado y extrañamente calmado Gold.

Algo no pintaba bien allí.

—Lo diré solo una vez. —Todos voltearon su mirada a un furioso Green apoyado en la puerta de la habitación. — Tenemos exactamente 5 días para componer un nuevo tema y tendremos que presentarlo en Crispy's durante el cumpleaños de Platina Berlitz.

Los tres chicos le miraron incrédulos, ¿Se habían quedado sordos acaso?, por la forma en la que Gold se levantó del suelo en dirección a la ventana mientras gruñía, al parecer no.

¿En qué demonios se habían metido ahora?

_**Días restantes para el posible fin: 5**_

* * *

_**Hi~!**_

Dado que no a todos les gusta el BlueClothes, me vi en la obligación de cambiarlo... Nah, es broma~ Solo fue un plan de mi malévola mente para hacer la historia algo más interesante (?) Como se habrán dado cuenta este capítulo no presenta canción ¿A qué se debe? Bueno, digamos que la "Batalla de banda" será algo genial~

Otra cosa, deben prestar mucha atención a los detalles, ya que se son parte importantísima dentro de la historia!

**Vydugs~**


	3. Contando estrellas

**Disclaimer**: Pokémon es propiedad muchas personas. Menos yo… Y la bella canción tampoco es mía... Aunque la historia si lo es.

**Advertencias**: Shippings, shippings everywhere, posible –y muy leve- OoC.

**Notas de autor**: Amo mezclar la historia y poner minúsculos detalles importantes en toda la trama… iré al infierno.

_** Las canciones del fic se encuentras disponibles en mi perfil~ Cuando veas **_**_(*) presiona play!_  
**

* * *

Inspiración.

Eso es lo que no lograba encontrar. Escribir las letras de las canciones era pan comido, lo había estado haciendo desde que el grupo inició. Nadie pensaría que Sapphire, la chica más ruda y salvaje de Goldenrod, escribía esas letras tan cursis y melosas, que incluso llegaban a conmover a Green. Pero ahora simplemente no podía encontrar la inspiración para lograrlo.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan difícil?

— _¿¡Qué?! —Sapphire no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Green, su querido y apreciado amigo Green había literalmente apostado la banda, lo hubiera imaginado de Gold, pero no del castaño. _

— _¿Estás bromeando cierto? ¡Las cámaras! ¿Dónde están las cámaras? — La expresión del rubio era totalmente idéntica a la de la chica._

—_No es una broma y no hay cámaras. —El ojíambar se apartó perezosamente de la ventana— Es solo una apuesta, no sean unos bebitos llorones._

_Quizá, solo quizá Gold podría llegar a estar en lo cierto. Solo debían subir al escenario, tocar una canción compuesta en 5 días -ensayada lo mínimo-, y bajar triunfantes, ¿Fácil no?_

— _Solo imaginen la última vez que lo hicimos. —Green hablaba sorprendentemente calmado para la situación actual._

— _Con la pequeña diferencia que ahora no solo serán Crys y Emerald, — La ojiazul comenzaba a alterarse. — ¡Ahora serán toda las personas que puedan entrar a Crispy's! _

_Mientras los otros integrantes discutían acaloradamente sobre si era o no una broma, Black simplemente estaba en shock. Cantar le gustaba y le era fácil, lo hacía a menudo en la ducha, pero nunca lo había hecho con público. Tenía pánico escénico, mucho pánico escénico._

—_Dividiremos el trabajo y no se hable más. —Green debía tomar el control, después de todo su plan había funcionado, aunque no como esperaba—Sapph y Gold letra, Black y Pearl melodía, ¡Ahora muevan sus traseros y a trabajar!_

¡Oh claro! Desde el día en el que casi asesinan al ojiverde, de eso ya iban tres días de tiempo perdido. Hasta ahora, su preciado compañero ojíambar ni siquiera se había dignado a aparecer, dejándole todo el trabajo a la castaña. Sapphire pensó en golpearlo -lo más lógico según ella-, pero no podían descuidar su imagen en la presentación.

El sonido del pequeño aparato telefónico en la mesa de su habitación le sacó de sus pensamientos. La chica inmediatamente dio un gran y ágil salto, para luego tomarlo, marcar el botón color verde y sin ver quién llamaba.

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Sapph! ¿Vendrás hoy? _

Mierda. No lo había recordado.

—Cla-claro, voy en camino. —Mentiras blancas, una más no hace daño ¿No? — En el mismo lugar de siempre, no lo olvides.

—_Descuida, no soy tan despistado como dicen. ¡Nos vemos! —Y sin darle lugar a la chica para responder, cortó la comunicación._

Sapphire suspiro resignada, esta sería un muy largo día.

* * *

El sonido de la guitarra y batería resonaban violentamente por toda la habitación, provocando que las medallas y trofeos en un estante dieran fuertes sacudidas.

Seguramente estaba contra la ley provocar tanto alboroto, y sus vecinos estarían con antorchas, palas, y un sinfín de otras herramienta, buscando conseguir la paz y tranquilidad en el edificio. Pero lo habían intentado tantas veces que ya nadie se dignaba a plantarse delante del apartamento y exigir el silencio. Era solo una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Qué te pareció? —El baterista se encontraba totalmente excitado y no mostraba signo alguno de estar cansado.

—Hermano… —Sus ojos color esmeralda miraron fijamente a las dos personas que se encontraban frente a él. —Lo tuyo es el atletismo. —Y sin decir más se marchó de la habitación dejando a Black y Pearl un tanto decepcionados.

Ambos chicos dejaron sus instrumentos de lado y se lanzaron a la cama del rubio.

—Aún no puedo creer que sean hermanos —El castaño, a diferencia de su compañero, se encontraba muy agotado, y su voz sonaba algo cansada. — ¡Y menos aún que sean mellizos!

—Gemelos Black —Contestó inmediatamente Pearl un tanto molesto. —Emerald y yo somos gemelos, no mellizos.

El aludido le miró interesado durante unos momentos, pensando en una ingeniosa respuesta.

— ¿No es lo mismo? — Ingeniosa respuesta desde el punto de vista del castaño.

Pearl se golpeó fuertemente la frente con la palma de su mano. Estaba harto de que la mayoría de las personas fuera un tanto ignorante en el tema, pero estaba más harto de la idiotez de Black.

* * *

— ¿Otra taza de té Ruby?

—Por favor —Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se encontraba en casa de Wally, nuevamente.

El día anterior, decidió arreglar las cosas con el peliverde, eso significaba volver a ser los amigos de antes, bueno en verdad ese era solo uno de sus motivos. Observó a la madre del chico retirarse de la habitación, y dirigió su mirada Wally.

—Y… —Debía actuar con cautela para no ser descubierto. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Muy bien Ruby, gracias por preguntar.

—Oh, ya veo… —Esto no estaba dando resultado. Hora de implementar el plan B. — Wa-Wally, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo estás haciendo ahora Ruby. —El ojiverde sonrió dulcemente al ver que el chico del gorro no respondió —Adelante.

—Bueno, esto sonará un poco raro, pe-pero… — ¡Por Arceus! Ruby sabía la respuesta a la pregunta, les había visto juntos un montón de veces en el Instituto. — ¿Eres amigo de los chicos castaños? — Wally le miró confuso. Esa sí era una pregunta extraña, y más viniendo de Ruby.

— ¿Te refieres a Sapphire y Black? —El ojírubí solo le miró directamente, para luego sonreír de forma traviesa.

Ya sabía sus nombres, primer paso completo.

* * *

Pearl le había indicado que se verían en ese extraño edificio. Nadie sabía exactamente a quien pertenecía, pues lo habían construido hace unos pocos años, aunque con su elegante aspecto de antena puntiaguda en el techo y muchas más antenas por todos lados, parecía ser una torre de radio.

¿Para qué dos torres en la misma ciudad?

El chico miró su reloj, el otro llevaba 20 minutos de atraso. Le habían dicho que era impuntual, aunque nunca pensó que fuera a ese nivel.

Pero no debía desviarse de su tema principal: Conquistar a la chica.

Su rubio amigo, le había asegurado que la persona con la cual se encontraba citado, era un experto con las mujeres, o algo así, no había prestado atención cuando conversaron. Quizás él le ayudaría a dejar esa timidez de lado y poder de una vez por todas dirigirle la palabra, aunque existía una interrogante de por medio.

¿Y sí ya se encontraba con alguien?

Ni Arceus lo quiera, pero era una GRAN posibilidad, después de todo Platina Berlitz era la chica más popular de todo Goldenrod y sus padres eran dueños de la gran parte –por no decir toda- de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué posibilidades existen de estar juntos…? —Susurró decepcionado.

—Si haces todo lo que digo, muchas. —El chico de la boina miró en dirección a la voz. Cuando iba a responder, el otro se le adelantó. —No, no, no, no hay necesidad de presentarse, conozco tu historia. Tu nombre es Diamond y estás enamorado de mi amiga Platina ¿No es así?

¿¡Su amiga!?

El nombrado palideció fuertemente. Pearl en ningún momento dijo eso.

—Antes de que te mueras niño, necesitamos establecer ciertas reglas. —El ojíambar se acomodó la gorra y comenzó a enumerar. —Primero, cumplirás todo lo que yo te ordene, y eso incluye hacer mi tarea. Segundo, esto quedará en completo secreto, nadie más puede enterarse ¿Entendido? —Dia solo respondió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. —Así me gusta. Y por último… desde ahora te dirigirás a mí como Gold-Sama.

El ojígris asintió esta vez más convencido y Gold sonrió satisfecho mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

* * *

Otra vez el "Señor despistado" no llegaba, y cuando lo hiciera, le refregaría en cara sus propias palabras.

Estaba haciéndole perder el tiempo, su valioso tiempo. Podría haberlo ocupado –entiéndase como desperdiciado- en muchas cosas; comer, dormir, escribir la canción, alimentarse nuevamente y volver a dormir. ¡Pero no! Debía estar allí, esperando al despistado capitán de Básquet. Si así sería, debía aprovechar la situación.

Miró en todas direcciones, se encontraba en la fuente de agua ubicada frente al gran centro comercial, circulaban muy pocas personas a esas horas, algunas le miraban interesadas mientras caminaban y otras solo pasaban de ella. Ya era habitual verla ahí, la mayoría de los días.

Dirigió toda su atención al objeto entre sus manos, su inseparable electroacústica CD60CE Fender color negro. Aún conservaba ese viejo aroma familiar... el perfume de su madre.

Sapphire cerró los ojos y respiro calmadamente, ya se cumplirían 10 años y eso era mucho tiempo. **(*)**

_Últimamente he estado, he estado perdiendo el sueño,_

_Soñando con las cosas que podríamos ser_

_Pero nena, he estado, he estado rezando mucho_

_Pronto ya no contaremos pokedólares_

_Estaremos contando estrellas_

_Sí, estaremos contando estrellas_

Las personas que transitaban comenzaron a interesarse en la chica.

_Veo esta vida como una viña balanceándose_

_Se balancea mi corazón a través de la línea_

_En mi cara parpadean señales, buscaras y las encontrarás_

_Viejo, pero yo no soy tan viejo_

_Joven, pero no soy tan audaz_

_No creo que el mundo se venda_

_Sólo estoy haciendo lo que nosotros decimos_

_Me siento tan bien, haciendo lo incorrecto_

_Y me siento tan mal, haciendo lo correcto_

_Podría mentir_

_Todo lo que me mata, me hace sentir viva_

La ojiazul tomó un poco de aire al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

_Últimamente he estado, he estado perdiendo el sueño,_

_Soñando con las cosas que podríamos ser _

_Pero bebé, he estado, he estado rezando fuerte_

_Pronto ya no contaremos pokedólares, Estaremos contando estrellas_

_Últimamente he estado, he estado perdiendo el sueño,_

_Soñando con las cosas que podríamos ser_

_Bebé, he estado, he estado rezando fuerte_

_Pronto ya no contaremos pokedólares, Estaremos, estaremos contando estrellas._

Las personas que ya se habían agrupado alrededor de la chica comenzaron a aplaudir al ritmo de la música.

Sapph deslizo silenciosamente con apoyo de sus pies la funda de la guitarra.

_Siento el amor y siento que quema_

_Abajo de este río cada vez_

_La esperanza es una palabra de cuatro letras_

_Hacer el dinero y ver como se quema_

_Viejo, pero yo no soy tan viejo_

_Joven, pero no soy tan audaz_

_Yo no creo que el mundo se venda_

_Yo solo hago lo que nosotros decimos_

_Me siento tan mal, Haciendo lo correcto_

_Podría mentir_

_Todo lo que me ahoga_

_Últimamente he estado, he estado perdiendo el sueño,_

_Soñando con las cosas que podríamos ser _

_Pero bebé, he estado, he estado rezando fuerte_

_Pronto ya no contaremos pokedólares, Estaremos contando estrellas_

_Últimamente he estado, he estado perdiendo el sueño,_

_Soñando con las cosas que podríamos ser_

_Bebé, he estado, he estado rezando fuerte_

_Pronto ya no contaremos pokedólares, estaremos contando estrellas_

Las monedas y algunos billetes comenzaron a ser lanzado en dirección a la funda, mientras los espectadores comenzaban a aplaudir con más entusiasmo.

_Toma ese dinero, mira cómo se quema_

_Cantando en el río, Las lecciones que se aprenden_

_Todo lo que me mata._

_Últimamente he estado, he estado perdiendo el sueño,_

_Soñando con las cosas que podríamos ser _

_Pero bebé, he estado, he estado rezando fuerte_

_Pronto ya no contaremos pokedólares, Estaremos contando estrellas_

_Últimamente he estado, he estado perdiendo el sueño,_

_Soñando con las cosas que podríamos ser_

_Bebé, he estado, he estado rezando fuerte_

_Pronto ya no contaremos pokedólares, Estaremos, estaremos contando estrellas_

La castaña abrió los ojos, tenía que estar atenta a cualquier vestimenta de color azul, ya había tenido altercados con la policía y no quería más problemas.

Comenzó a divisar gorras, esa era la manera más fácil de localizarlos. Pudo divisar tres gorras blancas con medio círculo en su interior y un extraño cabello rojizo, pero nada más alarmante.

¡Hey, esa es una gorra roja!

_Toma ese dinero, mira cómo se quema_

_Cantando en el río, las lecciones que se aprenden_

_Toma ese dinero, mira cómo se quema_

_Cantando en el río, las lecciones que se aprenden_

La canción dio paso a un estruendoso aplauso. La castaña hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego recogió todo el dinero recaudado. Las personas que antes le miraban comenzaron a desaparecer rápidamente.

Cinco…. Ocho….Diez…. ¡Doce! Había logrado juntar gran cantidad de dinero, esto le serviría por un tiempo. Guardó el dinero en un lugar seguro, no quería quedarse sin él.

—Perdón por llegar tarde. —El ojirojo se rasco la nuca relajadamente. —Creí que tocarías en el casino hoy.

Sapphire levantó la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa al recién llegado.

— ¡Red! —Que luego cambio a una expresión de enojo. — Hoy tendrás entrenamiento extra por tu retraso.

— ¡Si señora! —El chico se giró en los talones para dirigirse hacia la castaña, quien ya se encontraba caminando, pero un pequeño desequilibrio provoco que callera fuertemente contra el piso. Sapphire le miró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Eres un despistado. Andando, no tenemos todo el día.

Ambos chicos tomaron rumbo al famoso "Parque Nacional" con una guitarra en sus espaldas. Todo esto bajo una atenta mirada ojiazul.

* * *

El sonido de la campana anunciando el ingreso de un cliente le sacó de su concentrada lectura. ¿Por qué no se había deshecho de la campanita?

Simplemente porque no era su tienda.

Dirigió su mirada a la entrada, quizá solo eran esas pequeñas sabandijas que se la pasaban preguntando por cualquier libro que se les ocurriera, para su sorpresa se topó con unos ojos de extraño color.

— ¿¡White!? —Ver a la castaña en una biblioteca era más extraño que ver a Diamond haciendo dieta. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mi querida prima pidió poemas. —Respondió desganada mientras avanzaba hacia el mostrador y se apoyaba en él. — Está escribiendo canciones o algo así, nada interesante.

—Oh, ya veo… —Crys calló unos momentos, creando un pequeño silencio incómodo.

Había conocido hace muy poco tiempo a la chica frente a ella. Sapphire se la presentó en uno de sus alocadas y destructivas celebraciones de cumpleaños. En ese entonces la castaña de la gorra fue muy educada y gentil con ella, todo lo contrario a lo que es hoy. Desde el momento en que comenzó a salir con las "Pink Girls" se había convertido en una chica detestable, pero amable, una muy extraña combinación. Llego en su momento al extremo de no saludar a su prima en el instituto, por lo que ambas estuvieron peleadas, afortunadamente Crystal pudo remediar la situación sin que alguna terminase con un hueso roto.

La trabajadora se dirigió a la sección de poemas, conocía las preferencias de su mejor amiga a la perfección, en resumen "Nada Cursi".

Regresó lentamente a registrar los libros, bajó la perezosa mirada de White todavía sin moverse. Y sin pronunciar palabra alguna le entrego el pedido, sin embargo la castaña no se movió de su lugar y le miró fijamente. La peliazul comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Sé que no hemos tenido la mejor relación en cuanto a amistad. —Eso Crystal lo afirmaba fuertemente, aunque se mantuvo sin responder. —Pero necesito tu ayuda para algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso importante? —Bien, lo que estaba sucediendo era muy raro ¿¡White pidiéndole ayuda!? Eso no sonaba bien, no sonaba para nada bien.

—Quiero… que me ayudes a separar a Black de Sapphire.

* * *

¿Qué hacer? No podían desistir de la apuesta, habían establecido reglas y sellado el contrato con un apretón de manos. Era irrompible.

Todo por culpa de esa chica. Estúpida y entrometida castaña ojiazul.

Ojos azules.

Esos ojos y esa mirada los había visto en algún lugar, hace mucho tiempo, ¿Pero dónde?

**"—**_**Vamos Greeny no seas un gruñón. Te pondrás viejo si te enojas y te saldrán grandes arrugas, ¡Serás muy feo!"** _

Esa era la voz de una niña, una niña pequeña. ¿Por qué escuchaba esto sin razón?, ¿Por qué ella le llamaba así?. Su cabeza comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor, como si un enorme tractor estuviese pasando por ella, a la vez que un martillo le golpea.

**"—_Y luego de comprar una mansión gigante llena de joyas y helado, tendré un perro, se llamará…. ¡Blasty! Es un nombre muy lindo ¿Cierto Green?"_**

¿Por qué esta chica le hablaba a él? Su voz era tan familiar…

**"— _¡Te quiero mucho Greeny!_**

**—_Chica ruidosa."_**

De pronto las voces cesaron. ¿Qué había sido eso? Quizá un recuerdo, pero ¿De dónde provenía? Últimamente había estado soñando reiteradas veces con una pequeña niña de cabello castaño que le hablaba, pero no lograba distinguir su rostro, ni su nombre. Necesitaba respuestas, muchas respuestas a todas las interrogantes que se formaban en su cabeza. Tomó su celular y emprendió camino a la casa de la familia Birch.

Repentinamente el pequeño aparato comenzó a sonar y emitir luces. Green lo sacó de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje proveniente de Gold en la pantalla.

"_**Días para la perdición total 2"**_

* * *

_**Hola~**_

Muchas gracias por sus review's anteriores queridos lectores. Muchos corazones para ustedes. Si gustan pueden dejar otra review~

Amenazas de muerte, golpizas, halagos, insultos, bla, bla, bla, ¡Todo es bienvenido!

_**Vydugs~**_


End file.
